The curious dig site
by Pvt. Leonard church
Summary: the doctor comes across a curious dig site on a barren world, but somthing isnt right ...
1. Chapter 1

**Audience chapter 1**

**The doctor stands at the TARDIS control panel while pressing buttons and pulling leavers until he hears a reassuring thump of the TARDIS landing it throws him off balance for a second it passes and he walks to the coat hanger and slips on his brown trench coat and then walks for the door and snaps his fingers and the TARDIS opens he steps out on to a sandy floor over looking a cliff he steps towards it and looks out he see's a sand covered world with giant parts sectioned out with figures in the distance looking in those sections **

"**some ones having a convention… better go and see why" he says to himself **

**The doctor walks away from the cliff and around to a path that leads to the sections until he hit's a metal shield fence around the entire area it seemed to go on for miles and miles he walks to a near by part of the fence guarded by two men as a few cars are let though, he walks toward the gate and is stopped by the guards"sorry no unauthorised personnel" one saysthe doctor pulls out the physic paper and shows it to the men"I'm john smith and I'm here to see who ever is in charge" the guards look at each other and nod one outs his mouth to a radio microphone "we go a MR smith here wanting to see sky over" there's is murmur of a reply and the gates open "go on though"the doctor walks thought the gate toward a camp he looks around and everywhere people are unloading digging equipment. He steps into a sun shade set up and is confronted "who are you" a women says walking toward him"I'm john smith and who are you people ah?"**

"**I'm MRS sky and I'm in charge of this operation""what an operation" doctor says while walking to the sun shade and looks out on to the landscape "but my question is what are you digging for and why this is a barren world""you're not in any position to be asking question MR smith why are you here if this is a barren world" she asks**

"**oh I'm just sort of a traveller but seriously what are you looking for?" he pulls a console toward him "are these the planet statistics?" sky nods at this point the has attracted the attention of the room "it's not different or special in anyway so why?"**

"**a ship crashed here about a week ago and were searching for it, we've been monitoring this planet for a while see large masses enter the planets atmospheric shell but on visuals we can't see anything but and motion we can detect it" a girl says sat a console behind the doctor "were using this ship as a reason to investigate""we think the ship is below the sand by now maybe a sandstorm" sky says **

"**but this planet has an atmospheric shell right?" say the girl"yes and you're point?" says sky "well an atmospheric shell doesn't allow natural disasters it stops them dead so if we can't find the ship then were is it?" "that's a very good point brilliant even what's you're name?" the doctor looks her in the eye "and don't I know you?" his heart beats faster as he begis to realise "I'm Professor Song, River song and no MR smith I don't believe we've met""no way… you have to be joshing me" he says**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"right of course …" the doctor stops for a moment the words echo though his head _its all in you're future .. its only just began"_

"MR smith?" river says cautiously

"please call me doctor" he pulls the console toward him again and looks though it, he pulls a sonic screwdriver and points it at the screen "this thing must have it somewhere come on … come on" a file loads on screen "ah there it is" he looks though it a moment before showing river and sky "look the pressure readings for the atmosphere over the past month and look the pressure has changed 3 times in a week when it shouldn't have when were the last masses that entered the atmosphere?",

"well we had reports of the ship that crashed and then about 2 weeks ago before that" sky says

"according to these readings…" river takes over "something went up into the atmosphere after the ship came down so the ship changed the pressure first then his thing went up and it changed and the third is a mystery which tells me that…"

"someone or something edited the atmosphere on purpose whatever did saw you people coming and had it in something to hide but why the sand why hide in an obvious place?…are there other ruins around maybe to slow you down or to hide it more?"

"well of course there are other ruins do you not know where you are?""good point where are, what planet is this?""hmm by my calculations we are directly in the middle of new London , new Earth." says river

The doctor's eyes widen he walks forward and stares out on to the deserted land "this … is earth?…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3audience _

"We found it, the remains of the ship" a archaeologist shouts wearing a full body white suitthe doctor runs over followed by sky and river there is different parts of a ship laid out inside a thin white line, river produces a small pen type device and scans the parts with a small thin green laser and then puts it in a slot of a PDA device the parts appear on the screen

"doctor have a look at this" the doctor puts on his glasses and stares at the broken pieces "I've seen this before" he says

"DOCTOR!" river shouts

He runs over and stares at the screen

The broken pieces fall in to place on the screen and generate a full image of the ship on screen "I know that ship it's the ship from Messaline, but what's it doing here"

"what's Messaline?""oh it's a planet , 7 day wars thing long story, but what's it doing here"

"what happened to this place this is meant to be London where are all the people?" he continues

"a virus came it originated from a torchwood base in New York and wiped out the echo system no one knows how its started, it was considered a hazard and closed off by the lead human colony and no one was allowed near it were using this to find out what really happened" miss sky explains

"So you're using this as a front, so what is out here?"

"we have traces of human brain activity we think people are still here" river says


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Audience_

"Well there's differently someone here" the doctor says while walking back to the wreckage he points to a hole in a piece of metal " this hole is a mark from a particle gun, this ship was shot down, well that's very torchwood, there's something going on here I'm gonna find out what where did you say the torchwood base was?""half a mile from here if we take a van we can be there in 5minutes" river says

They walk toward a van and step sit inside river turns the ignition on "River just drop me off and then leave""no way I'm coming with you""River listen to me, this could be dangerous and I don't want to be responsible if anything happened to you""Doctor you hardly even know me you're not responsible" river starts the van and they set off, they drive over desert land that all looks the same until they come a small building and are stopped by two men holding a device in a gun shape"STOP AND OUT OF THE CAR!…NOW" one screams the doctor and river step out with hands up"its ok we surrender" the doctor say calmly the two men stand up straight suddenly and put there guns to the side

"you will come with us" they both say very monotone

"why who are you?" river demands

"you will come with us" they turn and lead the doctor and river into the building"this is the torchwood building" river tells the doctor"correct!" one of the men says "you will go in the elevator you will meet the visionary , the builder , and the creator our master" the soldiers prop there guns up and the doctor and river enter the elevator and it goes down ...


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Doctor pov_

I look at the doors of the elevator as it went down I noticed a little meter that said which floor we were on"floor -200 wow they built this far down but why" river remained silent I could see the fear in her eyes I wasn'tMuch better my hearts pounded like an ever beating drum to the sound of my fear which commanded over it . I wounded what waited for me on the other side of the elevator doors as the thought came in my head so did the answer… the doors spring open and I walked out cautiously in to some underground lab it was empty apart from one man stood at the opposite end of this cave like place."were not quite ready for you yet but if you wait in the cell with the other prisoners we will call you on you're turn ok bye now" I heard the man say who was looking right at me now"ok.. Urr I'm the Doctor and you are ? And why are you down what is this place""Names , characteristics all of this is irrelevant, well get him oh and the girl" he bellowed and then I felt something grab my arms and pull me away I looked and I couldn't believe it suddenly it made sense I didn't even need to look at it for long because we had now reached a corridor and what it said echoed down the hall" "you will soon be Upgraded!"

_Chapter 5 part 2 _

_??? pov_

I sat there in this cell with the torchwood employees walking around confused and afraid"did you see those metal things there going to kill us" I heard one say stories like this speared like wild fire thought out the cramped cell until I couldn't take it anymore I stood on the bench and shouted "QUIET… thank you look I know you're all scared but there's no need I promise you all you will get out of here""oh she's nuts were all gonna die" someone said and then background noise ruled "listen to me" I said "someone is coming a man a doctor and he will save us I know this and he will save us …" at that moment the door swung open and I felt my heart rate speed up "doctor!"

_Doctor's pov_

I heard my name being shouted as I got thrown in this cramped cell me and river looked up "do you know her" river said I looked at her and stood up and my hearts sped up I couldn't believe it, I didn't believe it and yet there she was she ran over and hugged me and I heard her whisper "I missed you so much dad" I held her as tight as I could she was real I whispered back "I missed you too Jenny…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Doctor pov**_

My hearts had slowed down as I held her I Didn't want to let go, I could stand there and eternities would pass by as I healed her but there was too much at stake I let go."I thought you were…" I asked"so did I… but time heals all"I felt the emotion overwhelm me but like I said there's too much at stake I have to press on

"so why would the cyber men be here and now and what the hell happened to this planet, and how did you survive I mean look at you you're just normal humans so many questions" I said while pacing around and rubbing the back of my head. I looked round and the door was open and two cyber men were standing there

"there were chosen" they said together "chosen what for?" I asked

"they were chosen by him""by who?""for his honour and his glory""he has sent for you and you will follow" they walked toward me I felt jenny grab my arm I slipped my sonic screw driver in her hand as they grabbed me by the arms and took me away"

_**Audience pov**_

The Doctor is taken down the corridor into a room with a rock ledge and the man they saw previously stood at the bottom there is a red barrier covering the entire back wall behind the guy ,he snaps he fingers"leave us!" he says and the cyber men walk away

"you're energy signature reads non human" who are you?" the man says

"I'm the doctor"

"that is a title!" he says

"well it is but still that's me who are you? And what is this place?"

"I am MR. Fifth and this is his temple"

"right and he is?"

"our master!"

"Master never did like that word suppose that's for different reasons thou so who is he?"

The red barrier fades and behind it is a door frame that stretches right across encrypted with ancient symbols and a black portal is there with a white a swirl on it and everything is still

"behold my master and soon yours"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 Audience_

The Doctor stares in to the portal and feels all his energy leave his body and becomes weaker by the second he slowly is reduced to his knees, voices creep into his head quiet but fast to muffled to hear.

"well Doctor this is it!" MR. Fifth shouts hystericallythe door behind the Doctor opens and jenny and river pull his to safety and then jenny locks the door with the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor is lay down with his eyes closed shifting recklessly and whispering to faint to hear. A few minutes pass and he is unchanged

"jenny why won't he wake up?" river asks but jenny is preoccupied

"what was that thing why are those metal things here ARRRR! He would know" she kneels "dad please I need you please wake up" she burry's her head in to his shoulder "please dad!"

the doctors whispering gets louder and louder until he is screaming "its here, I…., it …" he begins to shake violently and all of a sudden his eyes open and he breaths heavily

"Dad! what happened to you? "

The doctor takes a moment to recover then stands just "you're basic mind meld its sort of a psychic mind thing so he tried to read my mind but I fought back and read his and that portal is alive its amazing that thing is a rift in time a living rift it opens a riff to earth and boom sucks the planet dry all of its energy and everything died"

"but why are those cyber things here" river asks

"no idea the mind meld was interrupted I don't know why there here"

"so what do we do now?"

"well I would say run"

Two cyber men are standing behind river and jenny …


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 Audience** _

The doctor, jenny and river stand there for a moment before setting off in to a sprint to the end of the corridor and stand in t large door way that would block the cyber men if activated, the doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to activated the metal door.

"we have to get to the TARDIS" the doctor says

"but that's what 200 hundred floors up we'll never make it" river points out

"then the TARDIS will just have to come to us" the doctor says while holding his sonic screw driver in the air and activating it, the TARDIS sounds and surrounds the doctor jenny and river.

"well dad if you could do that why didn't you do it on Messaline" jenny asks

"I can't the TARDIS'S location matrix is broken I've almost fixed it but because I'm only one person it can't find me normally with it being broken"

"so why dose it work now?" jenny says confused

"because you're here you have my DNA 2x as much to lock on to" he say while smiling at jenny

The doctor snaps his fingers and a floor tile in the TARDIS disappears and a flight of stares is blow it the doctor quickly runs down it

"see I figured it out now, that creature sucks the life out of planets so no living thing survives on it because that creature is anti life it feeds on the energy if living things but cyber men they give of life but it's the wrong sort so it doesn't absorb them which makes them the perfect weapon for that things to use"

"why is it anti life though?" river asks

"well because it can't survives if other creatures do there life force would destroy it because it dosnt have one so it suck the planet dry and destroys everything living then uses that energy to open a rift in time and moves on to the next plant and the cyber men follow in its wake to protect it as it gathers the energy once again." the doctor explains from down the stair way he comes back up after a few minutes with a round device that starts of narrow and gets larger as it continues there is also a glowing light emitting from the stairway

"what's that?" river asks

"its is a multipurpose vortex manipulating sonic amplifying machine with a red setting damper"

jenny and river look at him confused

"its just sort of a thing" he then says

"what's the light dad?"

"something that's not finished yet"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_The TARDIS disappears and materialises on ledge facing the portal monster "right here we go" the doctor says while inside the TARDIS waiting to leave "you can't go out there dad"_

"_I'll be fine" he says while opening the door and walking out shortly after jenny and river follow cyber men are now everywhere and all turn and point there wrist weapon at the doctor, jenny and river there is a recurring _

"_delete!" _

_a deep voice emits from the portal "stop!""identify yourself creature" it continues _

" _I'm the doctor and you?"_

"_I am the abyss" it says _

"_ah right brilliant" the doctor replies_

"_state you're business or be destroyed!" it screams_

"_listen to me abyss I am giving you this chance leave here and I will take you to the abstract realm from where you came and you can feed off nega energy for an eternity nothing else has to die" the doctor demands _

"_you are unwise to address me with that tone destroy him""delete!" the cyber men's blasts fly at the doctor … _


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_AUDIENCE _

the blasts get close to the doctor and then bounce off as they reach him

"the TARDIS's force field stops virtually anything I gave you one chance and you should of took it what happens now is you own doing" the doctor runs in the TARDIS down the stares after a few moments he re-emerges with a glowing light encased in a glass ball "dad is that what I think it is"

"that's right the performing device from Messalina I remade it" the doctor says

"and now the life that this creates will stop you" the doctor say

"emergency rift activation" the abyss shouts and the room begins to shake and the monster and its cyber men begin to disappear "you loose doctor" the monster bellows

"not quite see i still have my multipurpose vortex manipulating sonic amplifier" he attaches the device to his sonic screwdriver and activates it the abyss completely disappears and the cyber men all fall over on the floor motionless

"what did you do?" jenny asks

"I let him leave but I closed the rift completely he can't reopen it he's trapped in the time vortex, somewhere where he feed"

"what about the cyber men ?" she asks again

"the sonic waves fried there circuitry killed 'em dead"

they go back to the TARDIS and it disappears

"come with me both of you"

" yey thanks dad"

"no doctor somthing tells me were not done but if thats true i'm sure we'll meet again"

the end


End file.
